Nine Months
by JimmyxCindy976J
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are faced with their greatest adventure yet; preparing for the arrival of their first-born child. A one-shot for every month of Cindy's pregnancy, leading up to the birth of the newest little genius. Jimmy/Cindy. Cute, fluffy, and humorous; I hope you all enjoy!
1. Sick

**Nine Months**

**Month One: Sick**

**Cindy's POV**

Three times; I have thrown up three times already this morning. As I fry up strips of fatty bacon on the stove, preparing breakfast for my husband and I, the overwhelming urge to purge would not go away. It didn't make any sense. I was perfectly fine before I had went to bed. The dinner we ate the night before wasn't undercooked and the stomach flu was not going around, at least I don't think it is.

"I just don't get it," I muttered to myself. Before I could think any more of my nausea problem, I felt someone's arm wrapped around my waste as they rested their head on my shoulder, peering over at this morning's breakfast.

"Looks great, Cindy," my husband said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a hot fresh cup of a morning pick-me-up. Before he took his first sip, he looked over at me with a concerning face. "Cindy, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jimmy," I lied. The good thing is that he didn't hear me in the bathroom this morning. I ran the sink water to drown out the noise.

"Did you not get enough sleep? You should really get more sleep and worry a little less on your cases. You're going to drive yourself to sleep deprivation at this rate."

"Yes, Jimmy. I got enough sleep. I told you, I'm _fine_," I snapped a bit. I didn't mean to snap at him like that; I knew he was just trying to help.

"Geez, Cindy, no need to bite my head off or anything. I just wanted to make sure you're going to be okay."

I sighed. _Great, now I feel bad_. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I've just been feeling a little nauseous this morning, that's all."

"Maybe you're hungry," Jimmy suggested, as he took a seat at the breakfast table, reading the front page of the newspaper.

"Well, that's doesn't make any sense at all," I said, scooping the crispy pieces of bacon from the pan and onto a plate. I brought the plate over to my husband, setting the plate in the middle of the table.

"Sure it does, dear," Jimmy said as grabbed a piece of bacon. "Your blood glucose level is probably lower than it normally is, causing you to feel a bit nauseated. Just eat some breakfast, I'm sure you'll feel fine within a half hour or so."

I stared at the plate of bacon in front of me; it looked so good, but so deadly to my stomach right now as it was doing summersaults. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just have some dry toast. Do you want any?"

"No, I actually need to get heading to the lab," Jimmy said as he stood up and laid the newspaper on the table. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and smiled at me. "Are you going to work today?"

"Nah, I'll probably just work on my cases in the office here, like I usually do."

"Alright, well call me if you need me. Gotta blast!"

* * *

The best part about my job is that I have the choice between going to work, or working in the comfort of my own home office. I'm one of the highest ranked attorneys in the entire state. I built my firm from the ground up, straight out of law school, and I worked hard giving myself a good name. I also two other great attorneys who work in my firm and many trusted, hard-working paralegal assistants. I couldn't love my job any more if I tried.

Jimmy earned his Master's Degree in Chemistry, as well as a billion other degrees in many different science-related areas. He expanded his lab and it is now a workshop for inventors and scientists to work at. With all the tools and resources you could possibly need, his lab is one of the greatest labs in the entire world, and it is considered a privilege and high honor to be accepted to work there. Jimmy is at the highest peak of his career, and he couldn't be happier.

Even though we both went away to college, we both didn't feel right about not being here. So, we made the decision to return to Retroville after earning our degrees, and building our careers right here at home. It truly was the best decision for the both of us, as we are close with both of our families and some of our old friends.

Just as I was finishing up the final touches to my report, my cell phone started to ring. It was my best friend, Libby. Libby and I have remained best friends throughout all these years. Even though she now lives in New York working as a Fashion Designer, we still remain close and she comes to visit Retroville from time to time.

"Hey, Libs," I greeted as I answered the phone.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" My best friend asked on the other line.

"Oh, nothing. Just finishing up this report for one of my cases. How's everything going out in New York?"

"Girl, I love it here! You and Jimmy really need to consider moving out here."

"Libby, we talked about this already. We already invested too much of our careers out here in Retroville. We would practically have to start all over again."

"I know, girl. I just miss you guys, that's all. How's the married life going?" Libby asked.

"Oh, it's going. We've just been so busy between my court cases and his-"

"Cindy? You okay?"

Oh, no. The urge to vomit came over me again. "Sorry, Libby. Be right back!" I threw my phone on my desk and ran to the bathroom. After I was finished being sick, I grabbed my phone to make sure Libby didn't hang up. "Hey, I'm back. You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. What was that about?"

"Sorry, I've been sick all morning."

"Oh, is that so?" Libby asked me in a very suspicious tone.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Libby, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that maybe you're not necessarily _sick_," she said with a small giggle.

"Oh really, Dr. Libby," I answered sarcastically. "So what do you propose that this illness is?"

"_Maybe_ it's, you know, morning sickness."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Ugh, do I _really_ need to spell it out for you? Maybe you're pregnant!"

I was so freaked out by that response that I hung up the phone on her. _Pregnant_? Absolutely not! That's just preposterous. Yet, her suggestion _did_ spark a bit of my curiosity.

I closed my laptop and walked into the bedroom. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and turned to the side. I was slightly bloated, but we've had so much fast food for dinner the past few weeks, I wouldn't doubt if it made me gain a few pounds. I looked down at my ankles, which happened to be swollen.

"Eh, I just need some better shoes," I muttered to myself. "All those morning jogs probably put a number of my feet."

There's no way Libby is right about this. I mean, if I were pregnant, I would know it. One morning of being sick and a couple swollen ankles does _not_ mean I'm pregnant.

"You know what? Just to prove her wrong, I'm taking a stupid test," I muttered. "I can't wait to send a picture of the negative results!"

* * *

"I can't believe this," I whispered in disbelief. I took _four_ tests and each of them came back positive! I just don't understand. We were careful; we both knew having children right now at the peak of our careers was not the best decision. Yet, here I am, sitting on the edge of my bathtub, holding four positive pregnancy tests.

"This _cannot_ be happening," I muttered. "Jimmy is _not_ going to be happy about this."

I pulled out my cell phone, contemplating on whether or not I should tell my husband to come home early tonight or just let him stay at work.

"His break is coming up soon, maybe I should have him come home for lunch," I contemplated. "But what if he's in such a bad mood from this unexpected news, he can't focus at work? Ugh, why-"

"Cindy?" I heard from the other room. Oh, shoot! He's home early from his lunch break.

I threw the tests under the sink and rushed downstairs. "Jimmy? You're home early," I spat out nervously.

"Yeah, there was a bit of a chemical reaction to an experiment the newbie was working on. I decided to shut down the lab for the rest of the day and sent everyone home. What are you up to?" Jimmy took off his lab coat and hung it on the coat rack near the living door.

"Oh, I just finished my report for that Jenson case. Do you want some lunch?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, sure that'd be great. Do we have any salami?"

"Yeah, I picked up some from the store the other day," I replied.

"Great. I just want to take a quick shower before lunch."

"Okay, go ahead. I'll start on the sandwiches."

I got everything out for our lunches and started on the sandwiches, when I heard Jimmy running downstairs.

"_Cindy_?!"

_Oh no. I think I forgot to throw away the boxes to the tests!_ "Uh, yeah Jimmy?"

"Do you care to share something with me?"

I turned around and found Jimmy holding up four pregnancy test boxes along with the positive pregnancy tests that he must have found under the sink.

"Uh, you see, those aren't really _mine_," I stuttered with a fake giggle.

"Oh? Then whose are they, and why were all the tests hidden under the sink?"

"You big head, I was trying to hide them from you, _obviously_!" I yelled. He can be so irritating, sometimes.

"Cindy, are you… are you _pregnant_? Is that why you've been so sick?"

"Alright, fine. I guess I have no choice but to admit it. Yes, Jimmy. I'm pregnant." There was no point in denying it. Although, I wish I could have came up with a better way to tell him. I'm still in the shock and denial stage of all this!

"How long have you known? How long have you hid this from me?" Jimmy sounded like he was getting upset.

"Hey, I just found out literally twenty minutes before you walked through the front door! I'm still in denial that these are even accurate results!"

"Cindy, these tests don't come up falsely positive," Jimmy responded. "These _are_ accurate."

"Well, that's just _great_!"

"Cindy, why are you so upset?"

"Because, well… I thought you didn't want any kids," I responded. In all honesty, I wasn't all that upset about being pregnant. I think I was more upset with how Jimmy might respond to all of this.

"No, Cindy, I _do_ want kids. This is wonderful!" Jimmy's positive reaction toward our unplanned pregnancy was actually pretty settling.

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. I mean, having kids right now isn't entirely ideal with our hectic schedules, but we'll make it work for our family. Cindy, we're going to have a _baby_!"

Jimmy pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't help but to smile. He was right; we _will_ make this work. We've made everything work before; going away to separate colleges, building our lives and careers in Retroville, even taking the time to make our marriage work. This will work because we both _want_ it to work.

Jimmy pulled away and placed him hand on my flat stomach. He had the largest smile I have ever seen plastered across his face. "Our first child, Cindy. This is seriously the greatest creation we have ever made."

I smiled back at him. I didn't feel the need to answer back. He was right again, and I just couldn't let him know he was 'right' twice in one day.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review on _Feelings Come From Your Heart, Not Your Brain_, as well as adding the story and me as an author to your favorites! It truly means a lot to me! Here is the new little piece I'm working on.

I was asked if I am taking requests and I would gladly accept some requests right now that you may have for one-shots only. I may not get to them immediately, but I would love to work on new stories!

Thanks again for reading, and please leave a review!

-JimmyxCindy976J :)


	2. Announcement

**Nine Months**

**Month Two: Announcement**

**Jimmy's POV**

"I'm not wearing it."

"You have to, Jimmy! My mom is going to be here soon."

"I understand your mom is very _formal_, but do I really need to wear this stupid tie?"

"Yes, you know how my mother is. Everything has to be perfect. Now, stop pouting like a child and wear it."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the tie from my wife's hand. Tonight is the night I have been dreading for all week; the big announcement of Cindy's pregnancy. I personally would rather just call our families about the news, but Cindy insisted on inviting our parents over for dinner and make it a 'special' event.

"Are you sure this night isn't going to be disaster?" I asked as I stood in front of the full-length mirror in our bedroom, trying to figure out how to tie this stupid thing. "Our parents aren't exactly-"

"Acquainted?" I heard from my wife behind me.

"You'd think after being married for three years, and them being neighbors forever, they'd accept the fact that they're stuck in each other's lives."

"Well, we _all_ know whose fault _that_ is," Cindy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding. How'd you grow up with her, anyway? She's insane!"

"My mother isn't-" I shot her a look before she tried denying my accusation. "Okay, she's pretty crazy, but this night _has_ to go well. So, you know the rules?"

I let out an aggravated sigh. We have been over these 'rules' 17 times tonight. "_Yes_, Cindy. No experiments, no sending your mother to another dimension, no excessive drinking, and no being a show-offy genius."

Cindy smiled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Then tonight should go exceptionally well. _Hopefully_."

* * *

"Cynthia, this pot roast is rather _dry_. Did you over-cook it again?"

My mother-in-law was probably the most irritable person in the entire galaxy. Yet, I admire Cindy's strength and patience for dealing with her during her entire childhood, as well as Mr. Vortex's ability to tune his wife out the majority of the time. I need to learn how to do that when Cindy's yelling at me to pick up my pants.

"Well,_ I_ think it tastes rather good," my mom added. She looked over at Cindy and gave her a tiny wink, which Cindy responded with a small smile.

I love my mother's ability to make Cindy feel much better when her mother tries to tear her down. My mother and Cindy have always been close, ever since we started dating. I think Cindy looks up to my mom as a better mother figure than her own. She always turned to her for advice or talked to her when she couldn't go to her own mother about certain things. She even turned to _my_ mom when she needed 'the talk', which led my mom to drag me into a two-hour discussion with her and Cindy about the reproductive system and the importance of birth control. That day was literally the most embarrassing day of my life.

"Well, Jimbo, are you going to tell us why you invited us all here tonight?" My dad asked, before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. He was just trying to get through dinner so he could have some pie.

"Well, dad, Cindy and I have something we would like to share with you guys," I said as I looked over at my wife. I grabbed her hand and we smiled at each other.

"I knew it," Sasha interrupted. Cindy turned and looked at her mother in confusion.

"Huh?" Cindy asked.

"I knew_ this _wasn't going to last. That is why I have saved a number for a _very_ good divorce attorney in my wallet for you, Cynthia. Although, you are an _excellent_ lawyer yourself. You probably wouldn't even need to give him a call."

"_Mom_!" Cindy shouted. "We're _not_ getting a divorce! That's not why we asked you guys to come here tonight."

"Are you sure I can't have an extra glass of wine with my dinner, tonight?" I whispered to Cindy. She glared over in my direction.

"_Zip it_," she muttered.

"You know, Cynthia. I have an _outstanding_ recipe for pot roast the next time you make one. You should really try it," Sasha chimed.

"That's it, _screw _the no excessive drinking rule. I need that damn wine!" Cindy shouted as she reached for the bottle of wine in the middle of the dinner table.

"No, Cindy!" I shouted as I tried to yank the bottle out of her hand. "You can't have that!" I successfully grabbed the bottle and put it back in the bucket of ice, leaving Cindy to cross her arms and pout like a five year old.

"James Isaac Neutron, there is no need to be so _rude_!" My mother exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. Yes, I am a grown, married man and I was just yelled at by my mother.

"Yeah, Neutron, no need to be _rude_," Cindy teased, sticking her tongue out at me. I planted my face into my hands, wishing this night would just end. I _knew_ this was a bad idea.

"I still have that number for the divorce attorney if you-" Sasha started before I darted my eyes in her direction.

"Nobody asked you!" Cindy and I shouted at the same time.

"Now, everybody just settle down," Mr. Vortex demanded. "This was supposed to be a _family_ meal and this kind of behavior wouldn't be acceptable in public, so it shouldn't be acceptable in the privacy of a residence."

"_Mrs. Vortex started it_," I muttered under my breath. It was loud enough for Cindy to hear, which resulted to her shoving her elbow into my rib cage. "_Ow_!"

"Oh, come on dear," Sasha said in response to her husband. "You know these two are _obviously_ not going to last. They've been in competition with each other since grade school."

"Now, that's not fair," my mom interrupted. "Their childhood _rivalry_ ended years ago. We shouldn't keep dragging this on into their adulthood. They're _happy_ together, Sasha!"

"I know my daughter, I _know_ she isn't going to be happy in this situation forever!"

"Why do you_ constantly_ feel the need to tear my son and your daughter apart?"

Sasha was going to answer my mom, but was interrupted by a loud whistle my wife produced with his fingers and mouth.

"If you two dunderheads want to keep fighting over _our_ lives, be my guest! But can I at least get _two_ words in?" Cindy shouted.

"Honey, the grown-ups are having a discussion. Wait your turn," Sasha responded. Cindy began to scowl and clench her fist; she officially had enough.

"_No!_ I invited you over to _my_ house so _you_ can wait your turn! It is time to stop treating me like a child. I'm about to have my _own_!"

The room grew silent and everybody stared at us. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"_What_?" Sasha asked in disbelief.

"I'm _pregnant_! That's the whole reason we threw this stupid dinner, so we could announce our pregnancy to you guys."

In the matter of seconds, as if someone flipped on a light switch, our mothers jumped out of their seats and started bouncing around together as if they were the greatest friends in the world.

"We're going to be _grandparents_!" My mom cheered to Sasha as she drew her into a hug.

"My _baby_ is having a baby!" Sasha cheered back. They stopped bouncing around and ran over to Cindy and I, crushing us with their overbearing hugs.

"We need to start planning the baby shower!" Sasha said to my mother. "It's never to early to plan one!"

"I was thinking blue and black for a boy, and pink and brown for a girl," my mom suggested.

They sat back down on their seats, rambling on about all their 'plans' for the new baby. I looked over at Cindy, who had the most annoyed expression on her face.

"Next time I get pregnant, Neutron, we're sending them postcards for the announcement," Cindy muttered to me.

"That's the greatest idea you've ever had, Vortex."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I've been busy getting things planned for college and working full-time. It gets tough juggling everything. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it! Thank you to those who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed the story! It means a lot to me! If you're looking for another Jimmy/Cindy story to read, go on and read my other short story, "Feelings Come From The Heart, Not The Brain." :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**-JimmyxCindy976J :)**


	3. Cravings and Hormones

**Nine Months**

**Month Three: Cravings and Hormones**

**Cindy's POV**

It was a quiet evening in our home as we snuggled on the couch together, watching a new movie we decided to rent. On the rare occasion that we both have some time to spare, we generally try to spend that time together; and with a new baby on the way, who's to say how much time we'd have together six months from now.

I snuggled close to Jimmy, staring up at the side of his face. His eyes were set on the TV, obviously amused with what I considered to be lame antics being played out on the screen. My interest was no longer with the movie, but instead with a craving of odd combinations of foods that any normal person would feel sick upon even thinking about.

"Hey, Jimmy?" I called out.

"Hmm?" It took him a second to pull his eyes away from the screen and look down at me.

"Do we have any peanut butter?"

"I don't know, Cin. Why?" He turned his attention back to the TV.

"I really want some."

"Well, go look in the kitchen."

I rolled my eyes and slowing got up. I wacked his arm lightly as I walked away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jimmy yelled.

"Not being chivalrous enough to go look for some for me." I hollered back from the kitchen.

I began searching through our various cupboards, looking for a jar of mushed up peanut delight. After opening the last cupboard and not finding what I was searching for, my heart became overwhelmed with a strange sadness. I tried to control it, but I couldn't help bursting into tears over my own self-pity. We were out of peanut butter.

"_Jimmy!_"

I heard him fumbled around in the living room, probably trying to find the remote to pause the movie. He rushed in the kitchen to find me with my arms crossed tightly, trying to hold back tears.

"What? What's wrong, Cindy?" He came over and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"We-we're out… of _peanut butter!_"

"Peanut butter?" Jimmy sighed in relief and began to chuckle. "So it begins."

"What?"

"The cravings… and the hormones. You're crying over missing peanut butter."

"Well, I need some, like _now! _You need to go to the store," I demanded.

"Cin, it's past seven. I'm not leaving the house at this hour to get you some peanut butter. I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

I felt a rage build up in me from his rejection. I grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, causing him to yelp in pain.

"_Okay! Okay!_" He screeched and I let go of his arm. "Damn, you don't need to get physical."

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the kitchen. "_Crazy woman_," he muttered.

"What was that?" I called back at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing!" He ran out the front door before I could catch up to him.

* * *

After a good 25 minutes, he returned with two plastic bags.

"What's all this?" I asked, peering over his shoulder as he unloaded the bags onto the counter.

"I got every kind of peanut butter that I could find. Chunky, extra chunky, smooth, peanut butter and jelly mixed; it's all here."

I shoved him out of the way to look at the goodies myself. It was like looking at peanut butter heaven. My eyes never felt so satisfied to look at such a glorious haul.

"Excellent! Now I just need to get some pickles," I said as I proceeded to the refrigerator.

"_Pickles?_ Please don't tell me I picked up all this peanut butter just for you to change your craving to pickles."

"Nope. I need something to dip into the peanut butter," I responded, not taking my head out of the refrigerator to make eye contact. There was a slight pause before he answered.

"You can't be serious. Your craving is for peanut butter and _pickles_? That's disgusting."

"Maybe so, but you try growing a tiny fetus inside you that changes every aspect of your being from the inside out," I slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Damn, we're out of pickles. Do we have _anything_ in this house?"

I looked over to my already-frustrated husband, and tried to play my large puppy-eyes at him. "Hey, honey?"

"Oh, no!" He shook his head and waved his arms in the air. "I am _not_ making another trip to the store for pickles. I told you already I have to get up early in the morning."

I knew twisting his arm again would turn me into an abusive wife, and crying wouldn't work at all. I had to turn to plan C. I brushed my bangs back and started to bat my eyelashes. I moved slowly over to my husband, who at this point had his arms crossed.

"You know, Neutron," I began as I rubbed my hand slowly up and down his chest. "I have _other_ hormones I'm dealing with as well right now."

He rolled his eyes and looked down at me, not moving an inch. "Are you seriously trying to seduce me for a jar of pickles?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes," he sighed, and zipped up his jacket. "I'll be right back, but this is my last trip out tonight. Is there anything else you need?"

"Hmm," I thought about it for second, and then shook my head. "Nope, I think baby and I are good."

He grabbed his keys off the counter and left the house.

"Damn, that was _way_ too easy. I'm going to have to start seducing him more often."

* * *

I sat in the living room awaiting Jimmy's return. It had been over an hour already, and I was starting to get worried. Not to mention my crazy hormones started putting ridiculous ideas in my head that he had been in a bad car accident, or perhaps kidnapped by former childhood enemies of his. I started feeling overwhelmed with guilt and frustration toward myself.

"Why did I send him off him to get _pickles_? I didn't need them _that_ badly!" I picked up the phone, contemplating on whether I should try to call him again or if I should contact the police directly at this point. "Oh, who am I kidding? The police wouldn't take me seriously."

Just at that moment, I heard the front door swing open. I jumped off the couch and saw my husband carrying in another two plastic bags, this time much heavier than before. He looked angry, and was muttering words I'm happy his mother was not hearing at this moment.

I followed him into the kitchen. He placed the bags onto the counter, next to the untouched jars of peanut butter.

"Sorry for being late. Can you believe not one, but _two_ convenient stores ran out of pickles?" He ranted as he unloaded the jars of pickles from the bags. "I had to drive clear across the other side of town to the grocery store to get them. The lady at the registered was so pissed I was a last-minute shopper, that she started arguing with me when I told her that the total wasn't right. These people act like I don't have a brain that can calculate tax quicker than their stupid, outdated registers."

It was at that moment I really started to realize how much I've been taking advantage of him this evening. He left not only once, but _twice_ to get but something that _I_ wanted. He's already put up with me for so many years, and I couldn't image having to deal with pregnant-hormone me, too.

I hugged him from behind and laid my head gently on his back. His tense muscles started to relax and I could hear his breathing starting to calm as well.

"Thank you," I whispered. He took a moment to respond.

"It was no big deal, really," he said. I let go and I placed my hand on his shoulder, turning him to face me.

"It was, and I'm thankful for it," I responded with a soft smile. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry for being such a pain, tonight."

"It's not your fault, Cindy. You're going through so many tremendous changes and this is how your body is dealing with them. I'd be more alarmed if you _weren't_ being such a big pain toward me."

I chuckled, and he pulled me into another hug.

"Come on, you better eat up all these pickles and peanut butter for all the trouble I went through to get them," he motioned his hand toward the counter.

"Eh, I'm not really hungry anymore," I said. He gave me a look, and I began to laugh. "Kidding! I'm totally kidding!"

For the rest of the night, I devoured the odd delight of pickles dipped in peanut butter in the comfort of our bed. Jimmy had fell asleep quickly, and was facing the opposite direction. I bent over and give him a tiny kiss on his ear. I couldn't be luckier to have a man like Neutron in my life. It truly is the little things that count.

* * *

**The unnecessarily long wait is officially over! I just want to take a moment to apologize for those who have eagerly waited for the next chapter of this story and have been let down. This has been a crazy busy year for me, and although there is no excuse, I do just want to thank those who have not given up on me or this story. (Or my other story: Missing) Thank you for those who have been extremely patient during my hiatus. I did not forget about these stories, and I definitely plan on finishing them, as well as starting a new Jimmy Neutron story (but not until these two are finished, first.) **

**I hope everybody had a great holiday season and have a fantastic new year! **


	4. Blanket

**Howdy folks! This c****hapter is slightly inspired by the fact that I am currently in the process of knitting three baby blankets; two for my aunt (who is having twins) and one for my sister-in-law.**

**Enjoy, and please review! All feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Nine Months**

**Month Four: Blanket**

**Cindy's POV**

Having Jimmy away for an entire week made me feel very uneasy. He and a few other colleagues went off to Pluto to collect samples and other things they needed to prove to astronomers around the world that Pluto was indeed considered a planet in our solar system.

Jimmy being away on Pluto didn't bother me, it was Jimmy being away in general. Even though I'm used to these long trips away, and not seeing him for days or even weeks at a time, it made me wonder how much he planned on being around after the baby was born. Was he going to continue his research? Was he just going to stay home every day with the new baby and I? It wasn't something we had discussed at this point, mainly because the pregnancy wasn't necessarily planned, so maybe he wouldn't even have an answer for me if I had asked right now.

Still, being home alone on a weekend was definitely nice, considering I just ended a high-profile case, in which we won, of course. I needed some rest, and some time to focus on myself and my pregnancy for a bit.

I sprawled out on the empty couch, with a cup of hot cocoa and turned on the TV. I normally didn't spend my weekend in front of the television. It was usually spent cleaning, shopping, or arguing with Jimmy over something stupid. This felt strange, and yet, I was accepting of this type of peace. I was starting to get cozy when my phone began to ring. I reached over to the coffee table and picked up my phone to see who was calling.

Libby.

I immediately answered.

"Hey girl!" I greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much, what are you up to?" Libby asked.

"Just laying around, watching TV. Jimmy's gone for a week, so it's just me."

"Well, I got a surprise for you!"

"You do?"

The doorbell rang and I walked to the front door to see who it could be. I opened the door to see my best friend in the whole world stand right in front of me, with a giant grin on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Libs!" I threw my phone on the floor and pulled her into a tight embrace. I hadn't seen my best friend in months, and this was the first time she had been in town since before I found out about my pregnancy. "What are you doing here?"

Libby pulled away. "My parents are celebrating their anniversary, so I'm going to be in town for a few days!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!"

I stepped out of the way to allow Libby into the house. "You could have given a little bit of a warning; my house is disaster!"

"Oh, it's fine, Cin. Don't you worry about it. So, you said Jimmy was gone for a week, where is here?"

"Pluto," I responded, while simultaneously picking up the house so Libby doesn't think Jimmy and I are both slobs.

"He's just never going to give up the fact that it's not a planet, is he?" Libby asked.

"Apparently not, but being the supportive wife I've had to learn to be over the past three years, I just let him have this moment."

Libby chuckled, and walked into the living room, making herself at home. I went into the kitchen and started a kettle of water over the stove for some hot tea.

"You still like sugar in your hot tea, right?" I hollered from the kitchen.

"I sure do!"

After a few minutes, I poured the hot water into the tea cups and brought them on a tray into the living room, where Libby was sitting.

"Oh my," Libby awed as handed her a cup.

"What?" I asked.

"Your belly! You're getting a baby bump!" Libby reached over and placed her hand onto my swollen abdomen. "How precious!"

"Precious? This avocado sized fetus makes me pee every ten to fifteen minutes, I can barely button my good pants anymore so I'll be resulting to stretch pants very soon, and all I want to do is eat, cry, and have sex almost every hour of the day."

"Ha, I bet Neutron is _loving_ that!"

"Oh, trust me, he's completely taking advantage of almost every hormonal moment I have." I lifted my cup of tea off the tray and sat next to my friend on the couch.

"This is decaffeinated, right?" Libby asked. "You can't be having caffeine."

"Yes, Libby." I sighed. "Jimmy replaced everything we had with low sugar, low fat, and zero caffeine substitutes. And anything in the kitchen that does have sugar or caffeine, I can't eat or drink it. Trust me, I'm miserable."

"Good," Libby replied with a small chuckle, and took a sip of her tea. "So, besides being miserable and hormonal, how's everything else going?"

"Not too bad, actually," I replied. "We started moving some stuff out of Jimmy's office and into mine. We're going to share an office now, and turn his into the nursery."

"Oh, how nice! Can I check it out?" Libby asked.

"Sure, it's a bit messy, though."

"I don't mind, let me check out that little bundle of joy's future bedroom!"

I led Libby upstairs and into the baby's future nursery. Jimmy's desk was still in here, along with a bookshelf and a few other fixtures that needed to be removed. We placed a few large pieces of plastic on the floor to prevent the flooring from getting scratched up.

"We still have plenty of work to do in here," I explained. "We don't even have a theme picked out yet for the baby's nursery. What do you think it should be?"

"I'm not sure, you'll have to pick a theme that not only represents the baby, but also represents the both of you," Libby said as she took a look around the room. "No crib?"

"We haven't bought any baby stuff, yet. I think we're going to wait until we find out first before we buy anything. Plus, our parents are hosting a baby shower for us, so they're probably going to invite everybody they know. So, that means lots of baby gifts. We might be pretty set after the baby shower, honestly."

"I better be gettin' an invite."

"You're first on the list," I said with a grin.

"You know what we should do? We should go to the mall, let me pick out something for the baby!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Libby."

"Are you kidding? This is my first little niece or nephew, I want to spoil this baby rotten! Come on, it'll be fun!" Libby bent down and was eye-level with my stomach. "Hear that, little baby? Your auntie Libby is going to buy you everything you've ever wanted!"

I chuckled at my best friend. It's been so long since we've had a girl's day, and to be honest, it was much needed.

"Oh, what the heck! Let's go to the mall," I said.

* * *

Libby and I spent most of the afternoon at the Retroville Mall looking at baby clothes and things we needed, as well as talking about other things besides the baby, like our careers and how much Libby loves being in New York.

"Who knew you needed so many things for a baby?" Libby asked as she was looking through a rack of baby clothes.

"We did. Why do you think it took so long for us to reproduce?" I asked nonchalantly, as I was looking at baby socks and shoes.

"Ooh, these are so cute!" Libby removed a tiny pair of overalls off the rack she was looking through. "I wish I knew what you were having!"

"Me too, it'd make baby shopping a lot easier."

"So, what are you two wanting?" Libby asked. I hadn't really thought about it much, seeing as we would both love our child, no matter what the gender was.

"I don't know," I replied. "I think Jimmy wants a boy. Either way, they're going to turn out just like us, and that might not be a pretty sight."

"Why not? You're both incredibly smart and very successful. You should be excited about your child's future."

"Oh, I am, don't get me wrong! But I also think of it this way; if it turns out to be a girl, she might be a big ole brat like how I was as a kid. If it turns out to be a boy, he might be show-offy and obnoxious like how Jimmy used to be. Either way, I don't think we'll be prepared."

"Nobody's ever fully prepared when having a baby, Cindy," Libby said. "That's the exciting part, right?"

I smiled at Libby. No matter how far apart we've been during the past few years, she always knew the right thing to say. She had been there for me through everything important that has ever happened in my life; my high school and both college graduations, my engagement and wedding planning, she was my Maid of Honor at my wedding, and now she's going to be the aunt to mine and Jimmy's child. She was the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said.

"Aww, Cindy look!" Libby walked over to a table with folded baby blankets. "It has little stars, planets, and rockets on it! It's so perfect for being Jimmy's baby!"

"But we don't know if it's a boy or girl, yet."

"Well, either way, I'm getting it for the baby. It's too perfect to pass up, Cin."

She handed the blanket to me. It was fuzzy and warm, and she was right. It was perfect, regardless of the gender.

"Thanks, Libby; the baby's first blanket."

"Make sure you wrap that baby up in that blanket when it's cold," Libby demanded.

"Oh, we definitely will," I responded with a smile.

* * *

After a few days, Libby returned to New York and Jimmy had returned home. They missed each other by a mere two hours. When Jimmy entered the house, I welcomed him home with a large, warm hug. Even though he could be irritating at times, he was still the love of my life and I still missed him when he left for long trips.

"I missed you so much," Jimmy said. He squeezed me, then quickly let go, almost forgetting that he was also squeezing my stomach and the baby.

"I missed you too," I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Jimmy asked. "House looks very clean, but I know you didn't spend an entire week cleaning."

"Actually, Libby gave me a surprise visit while you were away. She just left for New York a couple hours ago," I said.

"I just missed her? That sucks. How's she doing?" Jimmy asked as he walked into the kitchen, most likely to grab something to drink from the refrigerator.

"She's doing pretty good. We did some baby shopping."

"Really? What did you get?" Jimmy opened a can of Purple Flurp and took a large gulp from the can. How I temporarily envied him drinking that delicious carbonated drink full of sugar and caffeine.

"Well, we only bought one thing, since mostly everything in the mall was either for a boy or girl." I went into the hallway and grabbed a small shopping bag that had been sitting on the table since Saturday. I handed the bag to Jimmy. He looked inside, pulled out the small piece of fabric and smiled.

"It's a baby blanket," I explained. "I know we don't know what the gender is just yet, but Libby really wanted to buy it for the baby. She thought it would be perfect."

"It really is," Jimmy unfolded the blanket to take a better look at it.

"I think I also know what theme I want to go with for the baby's nursery," I said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Astronomy, for both boy or girl," Jimmy's face lit up and I knew I owed him an explanation for my decision. "We've spent so much of our childhood going on crazy adventures together, and a lot of those adventures were in space. I mean, we were on Mars when you first told me you thought I was pretty and smart, and that you liked me."

"I said you distracted me," Jimmy corrected. "Which you did!"

"Regardless, I think the astronomy themed nursery would be perfect for our baby. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think that is an amazing idea and I'm completely with you. What sparked the idea to go with astronomy?"

"The blanket Libby picked out."

"Well, you'll have to thank Libby for the blanket _and_ for unknowingly helping us decide which theme to use." Jimmy gave me a tiny kiss of the forehead and left the kitchen to go upstairs and most likely get ready for bed, seeing as he was visibly tired from his week of space-travel. As much as there were other things I wanted to discuss with him, as well as ask him how his adventure had gone, I knew it could wait for another day. I was just happy we accomplished something together today; deciding the baby's nursery theme. And it was all thanks to Libby's baby blanket.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know there are members of gang who have yet to be mentioned and have yet to make an appearance, but don't worry. They will be in the next chapter. :)

**Next chapter** – Reveals the gender of the baby! Time to get PUMPED!

**Poll time**! What do you think the baby is – boy _or_ girl?

Answer in the reviews, and we'll find out in the next chapter if it's a baby boy or baby girl! :)

Thanks for reading!

Much Love,

JimmyxCindy976J


End file.
